Comrade of Samael
by Black Swords Man32
Summary: What happens when Issei has a younger brother, and completely alienates him, forcing him to join an experimental group. And then ends up failing there and becoming a bartender. IsseixHarem. Self-InsertxKoneko


_**Okay guys, this is a self insert fanfic, sorry but this idea popped into my head and I just had to do it. I don't remember the name of the fanfic that inspired this, but essentially Issei never dies, after school ends up working at a stripclub for Azazeal and ends up living with Tiamet. Also I will be using American currency because yen confuses me, as well as increasing ages by a bit, there will come a time where I can't continue till Dying Light 2 comes out, i.e. my self insert loves games, and I am excited for Dying Light 2. This is also more a prologue, hence shorter than usual. Here it goes.**_

"Speaking"

 **At the Fallen Angel**

"Hey bartender, one more drink over here."  
"Let me get another light bomb here."  
"Best drinks in town, I am telling you. Hey bartender-Senpai, give my friends here a Dragon Eater's blood if you don't mind. Here, this is for you."

Nice, a $600 tip, and it's not even midnight.

"Everybody on the ground this is a." "Shing"

...

...

"Damn, Nicholas he didn't even finish talking before you threw a knife into his eye." My fellow, while less popular, bartender Vali says, looking at me with respect and awe.

"Yeah, well Dying Light 2 is coming out in 2 monthes." I tell him while making a light bomb, and 3 Dragon Eater's blood.

"Ah, Nic, just the person I was looking for," Our boss Azazel says coming out. "Mind coming to talk with me a little bit?"

As I walk back after making the drinks, I look in the mirror. 5"8, scrawny and skinny as hell, white skinned, brownish hair and blue eyes, dressed in the black uniform with a cross hanging around my neck. "Okay what do you want Azazel?" I ask him. "And before you say something like, 'why are speaking like that to your boss,' I am going to go ahead and remind you, 79% of the revenue comes from my drinks. So what do you want with decreasing your revenue?"

"Hahahaha, your always like this, is this the fabled, okay I'll shut up," he says when a needle flys past his ear from my hand. "Anyway, one of my friends needs a place to stay and since you've been looking for a roommate, you mind letting them stay with you?" When I nod he continues, "Alright I let them know, they should be waiting for you when you get off shift."

 **6 hours later**

Man, getting off of work at 4 in the morning sucks. When I am a couple of blocks away from home I throw a knife down an alley. When I get home a see a short white haired girl sitting at my doorstep. I start running, "Koneko!"

"Nic!," she says standing up. I essentially run into her giving her a bear hug. "Stop, stop, my back Nicholas."

"Sorry about," I tell her letting her go. "You the person Azazel was talking about?" I ask her.

"Yeah, he said he had a friend that could help me with my living situation," she tells me.

"Oh, yeah how's Freed, or has he not contacted you either?" I ask her about our friend, and my comrade in the forces, Freed.

"No one has heard shit from him," she tells.

"Come on in," I tell her opening the door, "want a drink? my specialties are the light bomb. Dragon Eater's Blood. Samael's Light. The Fall of Lucifer. And The Apple of Eden."

"Wait. Apple of Eden?" She says with a questioning look.

I chuckle and head to the kitchen, closing the door and start making it. "Well everyperson that has drank it has called it a part of Eden. Here you go." I say handing her the drink.

"It's, it's, it's paradise." She says in awe.

"Well, choose any room you want," I tell her heading to bed. "I've been up for three days."

 **3 hours later**

Damn, I still can't sleep longer than 3 hours.

I get up head downstairs and make breakfast and turn on the news.

"Also, yakuza gang leader, Hasshin Neoyaki, was found dead with this knife lodged in the back of his skull," the newcaster says as a picture of the knife I threw last night appears on screen.

"Hunh, I was not expecting to kill him," I say, mildly impressed with my self.

"Well this is you we are talking about comrade," a voice say emanating from my cross.


End file.
